magical pony lyrical stardust
by catcatpuss66
Summary: stardust daughter of twilight and kendo (my oc) meets yuuno, a boy who can turn into a ferret and becomes a mage. she later meets lighting dash, daughter of rainbow dash, who reminds her of someone she knew as a 5 year old filly. this is based of magical girl lyrical nanoha. yes stardust is nanoha and lighting fate. might have yuri in the a's or strikers
1. a strange meeting

ok. here is it. the picture for title is of stardust. shes a unicorn because her father is a earth pony and that took her Pegasus genes away and left her with some earth pony and some unicorn. i hope you get me... here it is

* * *

ever free forest

a young boy with short blonde hair stood panting with a bit of blood with his hand. a weird monster appeared and he hold up a ruby which glowed and made a sealing circle. the monster when near it but then jumped away. the boy fell to the floor

''i let it get away...have to chase it...'' he then fainted and a green light appeared turning him into a ferret. the jewel dropping to the floor

* * *

we then switch to the room with bright pink walls and a bed with pink cover. under the cover is a small lavender unicorn filly with brown mane. the alarm on her night stand went off. a lavender hoof came out of the bed and turn it off. the filly then got up opening her blue eyes.

''that was a strange dream''

in the bath room. we see her putting her brown hair into pigtails as she blank flank shows brightly. we then hear her inner voice

_my name is stardust kendo. youngest of the kendo family at 9. i'm still a blank flank but my friends are trying to help me...which is good i say..._

we see stardust go down stairs, though a library and into a kitchen. we see a lavender coated alicorn with dark purple mane making breakfast. and a green earth pony with brown hair waiting for his breakfast on the table. she goes to her mum who gave her a cup of tea to gave to her dad. she did and he said

''so you got up on your own today''

_that's my daddy kendo stick. he's owns midori-ya cafe. he also is the head of the family._

'breakfast will be done soon'' her mum said smiling.

_that's my mummy twilight sparkle. she runs golden oak library and is the cook at midori-ya cafe. she kind and nice and wise like the princess she is. is your wondering, midori-ya cafe is a cake shop near by that is popular for a middle school girls coming home from school.__  
_

stardust sat down at the table and ask

''where's cross and leaf..''

''aren't they still in the dojo'' kendo stick said. stardust went outside and too the dojo. inside was her brother and sister. her brother a tall green earth pony with dark purple hair. her sister a shorter green earth pony with the same hair. both their eyes were purple. her sister's cutie mark was a kendo stick and a leaf crossing it. her brother's cutie mark was two sticks crossing.

''hi sis brother. breakfast almost done'' her sister turned around and smiled

''hi stardusty'' using her nickname for stardust. stardust threw a trowel to her. ''thanks'' her brother then said

''ok leaf that's it for now''

_that's my brother kendo cross. his cutie mark is for crossing the sticks and hitting enemies with them._

''ok but after meeting my apple friends i wanna try again''

_that's my sister kendo leaf. her cutie mark is for using a leaf kendo stick and winning. she's friends with the apple twins, apple jewel a unicorn and fast apple a Pegasus. there applejack's twins. how there not earth ponies is not know_

after breakfast, she went out side and saw two white earth ponies, both with blue eyes though one had purple mane the other had yellow. the yellow one's cutie mark was a big dog paw. the purple one was 4 small cat paws.

''hi stardust'' said cat paws (the purple one, im getting sick of appears)

''hi cat paws, dog paw''

_this two are my best friends. we go to school together and today we going to zecora's to learn potion making hoping to get my cutie mark._

they walked to school then after school, they headed to the ever free forest. on the way there a pony walking a dog past them. the dog barked at dog paw and she yelled 'be quiet' then stardust stopped hearing 'help me' her friends ask her what was wrong

''did you guys just hear something''

''no'' then stardust heard it again. she ran to where to sound came from and saw a yellow ferret. she picked it up and her friends appeared

''stardu...wait is that animal hurt''

''yea..''stardust said

''we need to take it to futtershy'' futtershy was a vet and very good with animals. after finishing with the ferret she said

''his wounds aren't deep but his sure weak'' stardust and the others nodded

''hey you think this is a ferret'' said catpaws

''it looks like one but unique''

''we'll come back tomorrow we got to go see zecora about this one's cutie mark'' said dogpaw pointing her hoof towards stardust. futtershy nodded and said

''i look after it till tomorrow''

* * *

nighttime after asking.

''...and send'' she said tapping her phone with her hoof tip. then she heard a voice

''help me''

''its that voice again. the ferret?''

''you who can hear me please come''

* * *

she went to the vets and heard a bang. she looked and saw the ferret.

''ah'' she grab it in her hoofs and yelled

''what going on?!. whats happening?!''

''you came...''

''ah its talks?!'' she got up and put the ferret on her back and ran

''please you need to help me. with my magic levels''

''what?'' the ferret got the ruby

''here take it and repeat after me

(don't remember saying)

''raising heart setup'' it begun talking

_stand by ready._

''imagine your armor and device''

''um ok'' she did and just went with it. she transformed and a white and blue dress appear on her and raising heart turned into a staff.

''what in equestria'' she yelled confused and by that time the black mist from earlier appeared

* * *

cliffhanger it happened in the anime so go with it


	2. lyrical

ok this is my first chapter even though some will barely be show till later here are the characters not the cure identity:

taiyou akari a normal girl with pink hair and reddish pink eyes. is 14.

tuski momoko a normal girl with dark blue hair and navy blue eyes. is 14 in akari class.

daisuki lulu (ruru) a normal girl with gold eyes and bright yellow hair. is 10.

hoshizora minako a normal girl with green hair and dark green eyes. is 15 a year older then akari.

no identities yet wait oh yea minako's miyuki/cure happy little sister born a mouth after the final battle. there they have connets to the smile cures but dont know who their are yet. ok thats it for now oh wait mascots are:

rainbow a fox spirit form the space world says rain at the end of her senteces.

taiyou nekoko before real name said she was called chibi-neko is a baby half cat girl born later in the series form a ball of light and akari genes

ok thats it now lets get on with the story (at last)

* * *

a pink hair girl is getting ready in her room gentile singing to herself going 'lala la lala' after geting ready she goes to the mirror to reveal bight reddish pink eyes and is smiling. thein we hear at adult female voice yell

''akari hurry up or you'll be late for school''

''ah mama im coming'' the girl now named akari yelled. she goes down stairs, grabs her lunch and runs out the door.

''man i got to hurry up in the morning''

opening 'lets go space precure'

title 'cure sun is born'

as akari runs we hear her voice in her head not speaking out loud saying

* * *

_my names taiyou akari your normal middle school girl. i live with my mum taiyou hinata and little sister taiyou hikari whos a 2 year old who goes to daycare. i got a friend called tuski momoko shes nice and good at studying im also good but im also good at sports. my favourite sport is swimming and im the top in swimming so that probably be a reason that i love it so much.  
_

* * *

__at school just in time

''phew just in time'' then a voice to a dark blue hair girl said

''akari you got to hurry up more''

''sorry momo-chan i woke up late'' repealed the out of breathe girl.

''ok but try ok?''

''ok'' then they tock their seats as the teacher came in

''ohayo minna''

''ohayo senshi'' repealed the class

''ok lets starts lessons'' she turn her head and Wrote 277 + 423 then said

''taiyou-san answer this question please''

''hai um its 690''

''right good girl'' akari seat down and the lesson when on.

* * *

after school on her way home

''school over at last'' then a strange red ball of light appered and turn into a blood red fox. the fox was pure red with a bit of white at the end of its tail and had light blue eyes. its said in a little girls voice

''ah its a precure-rain yay-rain''

''eh why can u talk and whats precure'' akari said creeping out. her clip thats she always has on her head was glowing pink and yellow. the clip as of a sun.

''eh why is my clip glowing'' then out of no where a man with black hair and eyes

'' good give me the clip and rainbow that useless fox'' the man said. rainbow shouted

''im not unless-rain. im going to get the precures togeter and defeat black hole-rain. dark matter-rain''

''so u know my name huh. well im not going to let you do what you want'' then suddenly akari jump infrout of rainbow

''dont talk to her like that!'' she yelled. dark matter yelled something weird

''madness come here'' a monster that look like a tree appeared. akari said

''now what!?'' then a red and yellow light appeared form her clip and a little mirror case appeared. it had a ribbon with 4 hearts around it. it open to have a mirror on the top bit with 6 small hearts around it. the bottom had a hold the shape of her clip and 2 hearts below. akari just stare at it confuse.

''yay i knew you were a precure-rain. the words should come to your head-rain''

''um'' then something came to her and she yelled

''outer space metamorphosis! nani?'' then a bright yellow and red fire like background appeared. as she flouted in the air she unknowingly put her clip in the hole and the hearts shined then she looked in the mirror and the other hearts glowed and her hair turn bight yellow and her pink-red eyes turned fully red and glowed partly. a contuse of pink,red and yellow turn up on her. she then yelled

''the cure of the sun. cure sun'' then she said

''wait what on earth'' then the monster attract her and she yelled

'' come here powers of the sun. precure sun shine'' a blast came form her and got rid of the the monster with her tired

''what on earth. rainbow you got some expending to do if you would''

''i tell u later ok?''

''ok''

ending song

''skip through space''

* * *

trailer for next episode

akari: ''momo-chan become a precure with me''

momoko: ''eh whats precure''

akari: ''please''

momoko: ''i got no idea what your talking about!''

'' episode 2 cure moon is born dont miss it''

* * *

ok how was that good not just tell me please


End file.
